Losing Ourselves
by Broncoley
Summary: In a desperate battle Naruto gives all for her, as he always did. It's about time she figured out the feeling behind those actions, and her owns. TwoShot.


Hey there. Here is a little NaruSaku story just for those who patiently waited for my updates or any NaruSaku fan in general. In was goin to be a one-shot, but I'll make it a two-shot. Review.

* * *

'Crap.'

That was all he could think. It wasn't as if he had any reason not to. His body ached, like hell. Trying to get up he figured out that his legs were not responding. Taking a quick peek he breathed relieved to see they were still there, and the pain that followed gave him a second reason to believe he still had them. Trying to massage his aching legs he found out, to his surprise, his arms were just as unmovable as his legs were.

'Double crap.'

He could barely move at all. Just a the few inches he could raise his head was all he could move. Looking to his side he saw a figure sitting next to him, her hands glowing with chakra but quickly the glowing stopped.

"It's useless." The girl next to him spoke, tears finding the way to her eyes. Naruto quickly managed to recognize her sweet voice. "Sakura-chan."

The pink haired girl quickly looked at the blonde. "Naruto… your alive. Thank God." Giving him a soft hug she burst to tears. "Alive? Don't tell me that you thought I could be so easily killed." He tried to act tough, as if nothing was wrong. But in reality, he knew he survived on a whim. It all had happen so fast…

_The mission was becoming from ok to bad to worst and it was now beyond terrible. First, their enemies had been informed of their arrival, they had expected them. Second, Orochimaru and Sasuke had formed an alliance with these enemies, and had also arrived there. Third, Kakashi had previously fought against these ninja and was force to use the Mangekyo Sharingan and was left physically unable to fight any longer for a few weeks, so he had been taken back to Konoha for treatment. Fourth, Team 7 was under attack. And fifth, Sai was no where to be found._

_Naruto sounded like a broken record player shouting Kage Bunshin No Jutsu over and over again as his clones kept on being destroyed as he did little damage to the army of Shinobi he was fighting. 'Damn this people.' He thought. 'They keep pooping up out of nowhere.'_

_Jumping out of the way from a rain of kunai, shuriken, swords, and about two boulders he took refuge behind a rock formation. His chakra was low, which was rare for him. 'Hey you stupid fox, I need more chakra.'_

"_Sorry Kit, that's all I can give you. If I give you more I'll be left nearly empty. And if that happens and you get hurt, I can't heal you. I can barely heal you as it is."_

'_Damn.' Looking from the side of the formation, he was looking for one particular person. 'Sakura-chan, where are you?'_

"_Hey kit, Before were both killed you should take this opportunity and run. You'll get killed if you stay here."_

'_I'm not leaving without Sakura-chan.' Before either could continue a small paper fell on Naruto's face. 'Paper bomb?' He read the paper. "Yikes!"_

_Rolling backwards as the stones got filled by them and blew into bits is one thing, getting jumped on after that happened was another. Luckily he had enough to do a substitution jutsu. Appearing a couple of feet away he prepared to do a final Rasengan. 'If I'm going down, I'll take a couple of them with me.' Before he did however he heard a shout from a familiar voice. 'Sakura-chan.'_

_Sakura had here share of problems to handle. She had not only lost both Naruto and Sai, but she had come face to face with the worst possible opponent for her, Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun, don't do this. You don't have to do this!" She shouted as loud as she could. She didn't want to fight him, not because she was drained, which was true, but because she still cared for him. "We're your friends."_

"_Your still blabbering about that. Last time we meet I told you that doesn't mean anything to me now. I let you and Naruto live so you could weaken Akatsuki. But you two were foolish enough to try and still bring me back. That will be your last mistake."_

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_As Sasuke blade began to flash the light of the Chidori Sasuke smiled. "You always wanted to train with me, think of this as advance training." As Sasuke rushed at her with his blade she closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do._

_His blade went completely through the body, but not her body. Naruto had managed to get their in time, and now stood between Sakura and Sasuke with Sasuke's blade in his gut._

_Sakura's eyes opened widely as she could clearly see the bloody sword through Naruto's back. _

_Sasuke too was shocked, to see that his best friend had actually gotten between the two. He had felt Naruto's chakra getting closer, and had expected Naruto to save Sakura, but not like this. "Y-You…Naruto… you idiot, why didn't you just move her!"_

_As blood filled his lips he smiled. "Why are you mad at me? Didn't you want to kill me, eh Sasuke?"_

_Before Sasuke could answer Naruto leaned his head back and spoke again. "Just, don't you dare… hurt her." Swinging his head forward at full strength he head butt Sasuke with all his might and made the Uchiha fall back on his back. Naruto quickly fell onto his knees and then to the side. Sakura quickly ran towards him and pulled the sword out of him. Using the last of her chakra she grabbed him and ran away._

_After running for as long as she could, she stopped at a nearby cave and tried everything she could to save him. She managed to heal his wound, thought not completely. At least you could no longer see through Naruto. With her chakra as low as it was the best she could hope for was to at least keep him alive. Thought she knew he wouldn't be able to move, she didn't think he'd be even able to speak. He could still die, and will die if he's not taken to Konoha, which is about a three-day-trip away._

Naruto signed as he never thought he would have been injured like that, and live to think about it. "Sakura-chan, why can't I move. I'm I stuck like this, you know… what's that word."

"Paralyzed?" Sakura asked, getting a quick nod from him. "No, I don't think so. You weren't hit in any organ either, so you'll be fine as long as you get medical help."

"Phew, that's a relieve. I thought I could die." Sakura looked down as he spoke, turning his smile into a frown. "I will live… right?"

"Well, Konoha is far away. You need their medical attention."

"But… You are a great medical ninja. You have healed worst than this." Sakura eyes began to water as she spoke. "I have barely no chakra left. I can't even do the simplest of jutsu. I would need at least five days of rest to be able to heal you. You don't have that long."

Naruto smiled, shocking her. "So what. If I die here it doesn't matter. Your alive, and I died helping you. That's how I would have wanted to die from the start."

Getting a whack on the head silenced him, as he couldn't even grab the sore spot. "Ouch, Sakura-chan. I'm dieing here."

"Don't talk like that or you'll die right now." Naruto smiled as he quickly spoke. "Shutting up."

Deciding it was too dangerous to stay there and possible get caught Sakura started, carrying Naruto, walking back to Konoha, trying to evade the enemy. With their low chakra it was hard to make the trip, but at least it made them harder to find. By nightfall Sakura's breath was very heavy, as carrying the blond ninja on her back piggy-back style was tiresome, he was heavy.

"Take a break Sakura-chan, your gonna wear yourself out."

"Too late for that." She said as she placed him down and sat next to him. Staring at the stars she smiled. "It's a beautiful night. The stars are so bright. Makes me think off all those times back when were where the original team 7 when we would camp out under them. Kakashi-sensei reading his book, Sasuke trying to sleep, I kept on nagging him to talk to me…" Her voice trailed off, holding back the tears. "And you trying to get me to talk to you instead, followed by me telling you to pipe down."

Naruto looked at her as she wiped the tears from her face. "What do they make you think off Naruto?"

"Cherry Blossoms." He stated quickly, smiling. "One in particular."

"That's corny." Sakura spoke still trying to get her eyes to stop the waterworks. Naruto smiled. "Sorry, I'm not that good in this stuff."

Sakura just laid back and closed her eyes. "We better sleep here for as long as we can, we have to be on the move fast tomorrow morning."

Naruto closed his eyes but quickly opened them. "Hey Sakura-chan."

"Yes."

"Do you mind if you, you know… erm." Naruto trailed off as he blushed.

"Erm? What?" She sat back up looking at him as he blushed even more. "I… well… was wondering, since its just you and me… well."

"Na-ru-to. What are you thinking off, it better not be perverted."

"NO!, it's just, could you sleep with me?"

"WHAT!"

"Not like that, just close to me. I want to have you close. I don't want to feel like a felt earlier today. Not knowing where you where."

At first Sakura hesitated. It was a request that she was sure here twelve year old self would immediately refuse. Still she crawled next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. With and incredible pain Naruto managed to move one of his arms and place it around her waist, surprising her. She looked at him as he smiled. "Finally managed to move it."

Sakura placed her right hand on his chest and closed her eyes. "That hand you just moved, or the other one, better stay where they are and no anywhere else."

As she drifted to sleep due to her exhaustion Naruto could only think of the following: _I'm sleeping, in a sense, with Sakura-chan!_

That looped in his mind over and over again. His eyes drifted back to her. 'And you wonder why I would die for you. I'd do anything for you, even bring that bastard back, when I can move that is.'

Smiling he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping to be able to move more when they woke up, but not before enjoying this moment the most he could. It was one that didn't happen to often, nor might ever again for that matter.

As he drifted to sleep he began to dream about a couple of things, nothing in particular. He drifted between various dreams such as his training with Kakashi mixed with Iruka treating him to ramen. He also dreamt about his best friend, Sasuke. As if he had returned and all was alright. But the person that was in all of his dreams was Sakura. She would be cheering him on, or helping him eat. Hanging around with him or once or twice hitting him for some reason.

His peaceful dream ended as he felt a his shoulder being moved and Sakura whispering his name. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her, her eyes seemed frightened, but before he could speak she did. "We need to hide."

Sakura helped Naruto stand up, but to his dismay his legs were not yet strong enough to support him, so he had to lean over Sakura. It was still very early in the morning, and neither her nor him had gotten enough sleep to gain the chakra needed.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke, she didn't look at him. "Who's back there?" This time Sakura looked at him, in her eyes he could see she was holding back tears. "It's Sasuke."

* * *

I'll give the update soon, so wait for it. Thanks. Later...


End file.
